Sick of them getting the credit
by Starlight-killer
Summary: the naruto girls a sick of the boys getting the credit so what do they do about it? fight them of course! no pairings just pure fun and boy bashing. yay! all finished!
1. Sakura's sick of them

The was tired of it all. They trained while she did nothing. They would shun her telling her to train b stronger. She was strong they never noticed though. Old memories flooded into her head. Like times they would train as a _team _now it was all about boys.

They girl picked her self off of the ground and walked to where the sounds of metal on metal and shouts were heard.

Her pink hair swayed in the swayed as she put her forehead protector on. She walked into the field and stood in-between the 2 boys.

"Sakura-chan move your not strong enough to battle with us." Naruto said

"Yea what the dobe said move." Sasuke said

Sakura smirked.

"Fight me." She stated.

"What?" Naruto said.

"Fight me both of you against me." She said again.

"OK but lets go easy ok Teme?" Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Ok." He said then the ran at her.

She smirked the diapered.

"Wah?" Naruto said.

The Sakura appeared behind him and hit him at a pressure point so he fell unconscious.

The Sasuke ran at her. She didn't move. Instead she ran straight at him with a kunai in hand and threw it. Sasuke dogged but didn't see the kunai the was headed to where he dogged to already.

Fabric being torn and there was blood leaking down his shoulder.

"What?" Sasuke said

"I thought you boys were strong?" Sakura said smirking.

"We are! Way stronger than a weak pathetic girl like you!" he screamed/yelled.

"HA! If you were stronger you would have know what I would do." She said the with lighting speed hit him in the face.

Kakashi looked at the Kyuubi vessel was down in one hit. The Uchiha prodigy was getting beat up by their team mate and the only girl on their team was stronger than both of them.

"Sakura stop." He commanded.

The girl looked at him. He saw hate and anger mixed in her eyes. This was not the weak little girl that had joined their team years ago. She was something no one knew. She spoke

"Why? Why should I listen to the sexiest pervert who only trained the boys? Why am I here? Why should I?"

"I am your sensei you must listen to me." He said to her.

She stopped walked over to him and punched him in the face.

"THAT WAS FOR WASTING MY TIME IN THIS STUPID TEAM!" she yelled in his face. (A/N: I know it's not right but hey she's pissed!) Sasuke stood up badly beaten.

"And you _Uchiha_" she hissed. "Have you forgotten never to underestimate people?" then she walked away from the training grounds.

**Ok this was because I got bored but I think ill make 3 more chapters for the other girls kay?**


	2. Ino's Smart too

Ino walked to her teams meeting place. "Yo Ino sit over their while we train." Choji said.

"No." the blond replied.

"You don't want to break a nail do you?" Shikamaru said.

"I want you two to spar against me." She said.

"Ino your gonna get hurt." Choji said.

"SPAR ME!" she shouted.

"OK fine!" they yelled.

Ino got into a fighting position when Choji came towards her. She jumped aside and watched him roll into a tree. He was unconscious for a bit so she turned her attention to Shikamaru.

He had cast hit shadow justsu and it was coming fast. She back flipped and jumped into a tree.

"Gotta be faster than that!" she shouted below.

Then she used her mind controlling justsu and made him run towards her.

At the last minute she turned it back and jumped down and punched him in the face.

"Take that jerk!" she said.

He looked at her.

"H-how?!" he said.

She walked up to him.

"Don't doubt a kounichi jerk." Then she stormed off.

'Ino when did you start thinking?' he thought.


	3. KICKASS HINATA!

Hinata walked towards the training field. Soon she was a few trees away from it she heard Kiba and Shino's voices. She decided she was going to listen in.

"Don't you think Hinata is kind of… weak?" Kiba asked.

'Come on Shino be on my side!' she thought.

"Yes… I do…" He said softly.

'That's what they think of me?!' She thought.

"Well… maybe we should ask for a better team mate…" Kiba said.

'Oh no they didn't.' She thought and walked toward them.

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba yelled and Shino just nodded.

"Don't even." She said.

Kiba's eyes widened. She. Didn't. Stutter. "H-Hinata! You didn't stutter!" He said loudly. She glared. "I heard what you guys said, you little basterds." She hissed.

Let's say Kiba's eyes went like this O.O.

"Fight me." She said.

"Uhhh."

"Do it." She commanded.

Quickly they got into position and she did too.

Akamaru and Kiba turned into two Kiba's and attacked. Hinata dodged and kicked them both in the stomach. Kiba's face twisted in shock and pain. "When could you kick this hard?!" he coughed. "When I decided I wanted to be stronger." She answered coldly.

Shino used his bugs to attack her while she was occupied. They swarmed over her form.

Poor bugs… Shino watched as she gentle fisted his bugs to death.

Akamaru ran in and nipped at her leg. She turned and lightly kicked him in the side. He backed up a bit. After all, she had never hurt him and she didn't have a reason too. He didn't call her weak.

Kiba and Shino ran at her, no weapons, hey they didn't want to hurt her. Kiba aimed for her gut and Shino took a low attack.

Hinata flipped, and twisted out of the way. 'Thank god for female flexibility.' She thought as she landed in a tree. Shino ran up and swiped at her. She grabbed his arm and twisted. Hard. He let out a screech of pain and she let him go.

"Hinata were sorry! We didn't mean it!" Kiba yelled.

"If you didn't you wouldn't have said it." She said.

His eyes glazed over quickly.

In that second Hinata used the oh-so wonderful move Sakura taught her. She flipped off the tree and had some of her chakra flow into her foot and slammed down on his jaw.

CRACK.

Kiba fell down and held his chin.

Shino was behind Hinata and swept her legs out from under her. As she hit the ground she swung her legs up and hit him in the face. He hit the ground too.

"Well. Think im still weak?!?!" she shouted. At that she turned and walked off.

Akamaru followed behind her wanting to be petted by someone couscous.

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Hope it's alright chapter! One more and the fun for this story is all over. More stories and then I can just go to small stories and one-shots. Im taking story suggestions!!**


	4. tenten's turn!

Tenten walked to the training field earlier than usual. On her way she passed all sorts of things. Like the little Squirrel with lots of little squirrels, and frogs, birds, and things she never took the time to look at.

When she arrived at the training field she heard Neji and Lee talking about stuff. She couldn't hear what they were saying so she crouched down, masked her chakra and moved closer.

"Neji-san, don't you think Tenten's youth is lacking lately?" Lee asked.

"Yes Lee, I agreed. Her usefulness on this team is coming to an end…" Neji said coldly.

"Should we consult Gai-sensei?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes. We need to find a replacement quickly." Neji agreed.

'…WHAT THE HELL!!!' Tenten thought pissed off.

She decided to listen a few more minutes. With each minute that passed she felt her stomach tightening more and more. 'Fuck them…' she thought with hatred.

With ease she stood and glided over to them. They watched her approach.

"Hello Neji-san, Lee-san. What have you been talking about?" She asked sweetly.

"Not much, just.... missions." Neji said.

"Really?" She said leaning forward a grin beginning to cross her face.

"Yea!" Lee said loudly.

"Well if that's the case… why would I be called weak in this discussion?" She said smiling.

'Oh shit…" crossed Neji's mind.

'Busted.' Tenten thought.

"Well you see-.." Lee started but Tenten interrupted.

"Don't." she said coldly.

"Be reasonable Tenten, you have been getting weaker." Neji said.

"I SHOULD BE REASONABLE?!?!" She shouted

"IM NOT THE ONE WHO TALKS BEHIND MY TEAMMATES BACK! IM NOT THE ONE CALLING YOU WEAK FOR SOMETHING YOU CANT HELP! IM NOT SAYING HOW SOON WE SHOULD GET _YOUR_ REPLACMENT!" She yelled.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! ILL PROVE THAT IM RIGHT ON THIS TEAM! IM GONNA KICK _BOTH_ OF _YOUR _ ASSES!" She screamed throwing a kunai at them.

"Tenten! This is not youthful!"

"YOUR NOT YOUTHFULL YOU YOUTH-ASS!" She yelled delivering a punch into his gut after appearing in font of him.

His eyes widened at the strength.

One he few into a tree she summoned a katana. She twirled it in on hand and ran at Neji.

"BYAKUGAN!" He shouted. He used Gentle Fist to block her from coming closer. Right before she came in front of him she disappeared behind him and sliced his back open.

His eyes widened and he fell.

"STILL THINK IM WEAK?!?! STILL THINK I CANT KICK YOUR ASS?!?! THINK I CANT BE ON THIS TEAM ANYMORE?!" She yelled.

Lee was behind her and punched her back.

She gasped for air. When she could, she turned and glared.

"Tenten-san you are being fueled by an unyouthful power. Please stop." He pleaded.

"SHUT UP YOU GREEN SPANDEX FREAK!" She shouted pointing at him.

His eyes narrowed and he ran at her at full speed. When he was to close to stop she flipped up and up did her scroll and sent thousands of weapons flying at him.

He let out a very, and I must say, very, unman like scream as some hit him. Once she landed back on the ground, she was satisfied.

"So, still think I shouldn't be on this team?" she asked.

Both boys lying on the ground, bleeding like crazy, shook their heads.

"So, you going to stop lying to me?" She asked.

Both nodded.

"Good! Well im going to get some coffee, see you later boys!" she said happily and skipped off.

"TENTEN!!!" they yelled, wanting help, they were ingnored.


	5. Coffee break extra for readers!

_**EXTRA CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL WHO WAITED FOR ME TO UPDATE!!!**_

Sakura walked into the coffee shop where her, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata planned to meet.

She was satisfied with her days work.

She beat up her teammates.

Tsunade finally did some paper work.

Kakashi put his porn down to look at her messed up teammates.

Her and her friends were finally getting some girl time.

When she arrived she saw them sitting there, when they saw her they all waved. She smiled and waved back.

When she sat down Ino yelled at her for being late.

"FOREHEAD-CHAN! YOUR LATE!" She yelled.

"Sorry pig-chan, I had to talk to Tsunade-sama."

"Well that's a good reason to be late." Hinata said.

"Agreed." Tenten said.

"So what did you guys do today?" Sakura asked.

"Beat the shit outta my teammates." They all said and looked at each other.

"HINATA! YOU CUSSED!" Ino yelled pointing an accusing finger at her.

Her face turned red. "Well…" She said.

"WOOT! Lets celebrate!" she said as their drinks came.

"Ino, calm down. So we all got pissed at our team today?" Tenten said sipping her coffee.

"They called me weak!" Sakura said.

"They said I didn't care!" Ino frowned.

"They told me I was strong enough." Hinata mumbled.

"They said I didn't deserve to be on the team." Tenten said.

"Well they got beaten up so it's ok!" Sakura said grinning.

They all laughed.

_**THAT'S IT FOR THIS STORY! ITS COMPLETED!!! **_


End file.
